


prophecy

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, M/M, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Two strangers, one birthday, one mind.





	prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

There are twenty-four hours in a day. If Jin is lucky, he’s sleeping for ten of them. For another ten, he’s working or commuting. Factory work is tedious and boring, but it pays the bills. It beats going to uni and cramming for exams like his asshole friends.

Jin hasn’t seen the sun in a couple years now. He prefers the graveyard shift, wide awake by the moon and feeling sleepy at the first sign of daylight. During the summer, the sun rises on his way home and he has to fight to stay awake long enough to get off the bus and walk the short distance to his one-room apartment on the outskirts of the city.

Sometimes he feels like a vampire, then he laughs at how ridiculous that thought is. Besides, he’s much hotter than that Cullen douchebag in those fantasy books his sister is obsessed with.

Then he remembers he doesn’t have a sister. He has a younger brother, Reio, who is kind of a bitch but ordinarily isn’t mistaken for a girl. But the presence of a female is so strong in his mind that Jin seriously wonders if he had one at one time, even though he knows damn well that he hasn’t.

Jin rubs his eyes as the bus hits a bump, jolting him awake. His eyes navigate over to the horizon, where a few rays of deep blue are starting to pierce the dark sky. He must be really tired this morning. His mind has been playing tricks on him for awhile now, seeing things that aren’t real and remembering events that never happened. He writes them off as dreams, despite the fact that they usually come to him while he’s awake and zoning out. He doesn’t recall his actual dreams, just feels the deja vu later when he’s triggered by something or someone that reminds him. Like now.

His best friend, Yamapi, says that’s normal. Yamapi took a class on psychology at uni, so he probably knows what he’s talking about. He also has a younger sister, come to think of it. She could be who Jin was thinking of. He’s known Rina for a long time. They’re not close or anything, but she’s definitely a permanent female presence in his life.

As he falls into bed a little while later, Jin rests assured that his subconscious was focusing on Rina and he is definitely not going crazy.

Never mind that Rina has, on multiple occasions, openly expressed her distaste for the Twilight series.

*

“It happened again,” Massu says gravely. He stretches out on the lounge chair. “The nightmare.”

“Tell me about it,” he’s gently coaxed. “Try to remember as much as you can.”

Massu frowns in thought. “Repetition. The same thing over and over, like a skip in a song or driving in a circle. It’s very unsettling.”

“Anything specific? Was there a particular action being performed? Did you notice anything about your surroundings?”

“I… don’t think it was me.” Massu looks up at the ceiling, which is littered with moving spots of light reflected from the cars outside. “I don’t remember ever doing anything like that. It would drive me insane.”

“That’s because you’re an OCD freak.”

Massu throws the couch pillow across the room. “That’s not very professional, Tegoshi.”

His longtime friend grins. “You’re the one who wanted my help! I’m only a second-year psych student, you know. I don’t know why you’re dreaming about this weird shit.”

“That’s not all,” Massu goes on, taking a deep breath. This is the last thing he wants to admit out loud to anyone. “There’s a guy.”

“A guy?” Tegoshi’s eyebrows rose above the rim of his wire-framed glasses. “ _Now_ this is getting interesting.”

“It’s not like that!” Massu says quickly, then hides his face. “I’ve never seen him before in my life, but he’s… he’s…”

“I have to say, I’m a little hurt,” Tegoshi tells him, clutching his heart for effect. “If you were going to go gay for anyone, I would think it’d be me.”

“I’m not-” Massu starts, falling silent when he can’t come up with a logical argument. None of this is logical. “I feel like I know him, enough to care about him, a lot, but in reality I don’t even know his name.”

“Is he hot?” Tegoshi asks, cringing at the instant glare he gets from Massu. “I’m serious! He seems to be the only fixed concept in your nightmare. Describe him to me. Maybe it will help.”

Despite the shame, Massu tries to conjure the vision in his mind and comes up with nothing more than a silhouette of a man. “I can’t see anything right now. He’s there when I first wake up, though.”

“Then keep a journal next to your bed,” Tegoshi instructs. “Try to write down everything you remember as soon as you can. I’ll do some research on precognition.”

“Is that what you think it is?” Massu asks, suddenly intrigued. The gay stuff would be okay if he could see the future, he thinks.

Tegoshi shrugs. “It makes the most sense. Maybe you’re going to meet this man soon, and he will have some significance on your life.”

“Maybe,” Massu says noncommittally.

“Or maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something,” Tegoshi adds with an obscene wink.

“You are the worst shrink _ever_ ,” Massu declares, and Tegoshi just laughs with his whole body.

*

Jin keeps his apartment dark. Light-eliminating curtains cover his windows and all of the light bulbs are low wattage and dimmed by lampshades. In the summertime he has to wake up before the sun sets, but he doesn’t notice.

Sometimes he has no choice but to venture out into the daylight. Doctor’s appointments, lunch with his mom, post office pick-ups – those occasions are few and far between, but they do happen. In those instances, Jin throws on his fedora and heavily tinted sunglasses, feeling like a zombie for the entire duration of his outing. Often he doesn’t remember any more than the basics – what he did, who he met up with. He theorizes that it’s because he’s so tired, but even if it’s the day after his night off and he went to bed early, any waking daylight hours feel like a walking dream.

He supposes his body is just used to its nocturnal state.

It’s the middle of his weekend, so it’s around late afternoon when he rolls out of bed. He’s so accustomed to his ‘morning’ routine that he can do it while practically still asleep. Get up, shed his clothes, shower, eat, dress. He usually doesn’t shave just to see his friends, but his face is smooth. It’s such an odd sensation that he stops in his tracks, placing both hands on his cheeks and wondering how the hell he managed to shave without opening his eyes.

His toes don’t bump against any stray clothing on the way to the kitchen, where he glances behind him and sees that it’s because there isn’t any. He’s certain that he’d taken them off en route to the bathroom, and upon further scrutiny he finds them in the usually empty laundry hamper in his closet. They are neatly folded, and Jin stares at them for a second before shuffling back into the main room.

“I’m losing my mind,” he tells Yamapi an hour later, tossing back a cold one and pushing away this strange feeling in his stomach.

“I feel like I’m in a fucking cave,” Yamapi replies as he pulled back one of the heavy curtains, letting in a tiny ray of light. “You know Vitamin D is important, right?”

“Does a deficiency make you go crazy?” Jin asks seriously.

“Maybe,” Yamapi says, shrugging as he lets the curtain fall back into its place and flops onto Jin’s futon that he doesn’t remember making, complete with hospital corners. “Shirota has to work until later, and Ryo-chan is being lazy and doesn’t want to go out. Do you want to just head out to the club?”

Jin drains the bottle and belches. “Yeah, sure. Just… let’s stop at that restaurant down the street first.”

“Restaurant?” Yamapi repeats. “Didn’t you just eat before I got here?”

“I did,” Jin realizes as he says the words, but he can’t ignore his stomach any longer. “I have this insane craving for gyoza.”

*

Tegoshi shows up at the door with a first-aid kit, hot water bottle, and a steaming bag of gyoza, and Massu almost takes the gyoza and slams the door in his face.

“I’m worried!” Tegoshi insists. “I think you’ve come down with something.”

“All I said was that I didn’t want to go roller skating tonight,” Massu mumbles. Properly forming the words seems like too much effort right now.

“Precisely why I’m worried,” Tegoshi says, inviting himself inside and lifting the back of his hand to Massu’s forehead. “Hmm, you feel fine to me.”

“Because I _am_ fine,” Massu argues. It’s a borderline whine, which he has to admit is uncharacteristic, but he just isn’t in the mood to deal with the annoying people, bad music, and _moving_ that’s involved in roller skating. And hanging out with Tegoshi.

Tegoshi nods politely to Massu’s mother and sister, who are watching TV in the living room, and shoves Massu down the hall into his bedroom. There, he grabs Massu by the collar and stares hard into his eyes, looking like he either wants to punch him or kiss him. Massu isn’t fond of either option and hopes that there’s a door number three.

“Who _are_ you?” Tegoshi asks quietly, so close that Massu can count his moles. “And what have you done with my Massu?”

Massu wrinkles his nose at the thought of belonging to Tegoshi and gently shoves him away. “I’m still me, idiot. I just don’t feel like going out. Can’t we just stay in and, I don’t know, watch a movie and drink some beer?”

“Beer?” Tegoshi tilts his head in confusion. “You never wanted to drink before.”

He’s right. Massu just turned twenty a few weeks ago and has yet to buy alcohol. He likes to be healthy, active, and happy. He prides himself on his muscles and positive attitude. He doesn’t know what exactly has gotten into him tonight, but his mind is geared towards being lazy and getting drunk.

“I’ll have to spend the night,” Tegoshi tells him. “My grandmother will kill me if she finds out that I’m drinking. I’m still underage.”

Massu rolls his eyes. “I guess that means I have to go get it, then.”

Sheepishly, Tegoshi plays with his fingers. “I’ll get the movie,” he offers. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Sex and violence,” Massu answers automatically, then blinks. “Um, I think so, anyway.”

“Massu?” Tegoshi calls, loudly like Massu isn’t sitting right in front of him. “Massu, are you in there?”

It takes a lot of effort not to raise his arm back and punch him, and the thought alone has him widening his eyes. “Tegoshi, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I don’t feel like myself.”

“It’s okay,” Tegoshi says quickly, which just shows that he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. “I’ll stay over, observe your behavior, and see what happens in the morning, okay?”

“Okay,” Massu agrees, swallowing hard. His throat feels dry. “I really do have a taste for beer, though.”

“And sex and violence?” Tegoshi asks carefully.

Without thinking, Massu nods.

An hour later, Massu’s passed out after a half a beer and Tegoshi’s covering his eyes at the explosions and naked breasts on the TV.

*

The cable has been fucking up for a couple months now, and finally Jin can’t take anymore. His Internet connection is through the cable too, so this cuts into his porn time. Reluctantly he stays up after work to wait for the repairman, god help him if he’s closer to noon than eight.

It’s ten-thirty when the smug bastard shows up, but Jin is too exhausted to do anything other than let him inside and fall face-first onto his futon. The guy can leave his front door wide open for all he cares. Jin doesn’t really have anything worth stealing anyway.

It’s so late when he wakes up that he would barely have time to shower before he has to leave for work, but he had purposely scheduled the repair on his day off. Yamapi pussied out on him because of some stupid test, so Jin’s spending the evening alone. Not that he always has to hang out with Yamapi or anything. He has other friends. He just doesn’t like them as much.

He stumbles into the kitchen and reaches for the coffee, pausing when he sees that the coffee maker has already been prepped. Amazed, he presses the button and listens to the percolating noises, staring at the carafe as it’s filled with liquid the perfect shade of brown.

Then he looks around his apartment and nearly screams. Movies and video games are put away and organized, the inch of dust is gone from all surfaces, and his carpet is freshly vacuumed. The kitchen counters are sparkling, the covers on his futon are only a little wrinkled from where he’d fallen asleep on top of them, and he’s scared to look in the bathroom.

He didn’t even know he _owned_ a vacuum cleaner.

“Pi, you have to come over, right now,” Jin gasps into the phone.

Yamapi sighs. “I thought I already told you, I have mid terms-”

“ _My apartment is fucking spotless_ ,” Jin cuts him off as he spins around in disbelief. He’d even polished the blades of the ceiling fan.

“I’ll be right there,” Yamapi says, and kills the line.

Twenty minutes later, Yamapi fakes shock and clutches his heart. “Did your mother come over?”

“No!” Jin yells, only a little indignant. “I am pretty sure I did it all myself while I was waiting for the cable guy.”

Yamapi folds his arms and narrows his eyes suspiciously. “You. Clean.”

“I’m as confused about it as you are,” Jin tells him. “I don’t remember what happens while the sun is up. I get really tired and kind of coast through the day on autopilot. Except… my autopilot is OCD.”

He watches Yamapi watch him, his mouth twitching with an (undoubtedly inappropriate) response until he finally exhales, sounding like he’s deflating. “I don’t even know what to say to that.”

“Say something smart!” Jin replies. “You’re the university student!”

“I’m a marketing major!” Yamapi shoots back loudly. “I don’t know anything about your crazy!”

Jin falls silent, leaning back against the breakfast bar as he considers the situation. “My mother said I was _pleasant_ the last time I saw her. I’m really hungry if I stay up late or wake up- wait.”

Yamapi follows him into the kitchen, and both of their jaws drop when they see a glass dish of fried rice in the fridge, wrapped tightly with saran wrap. Jin feels the weight of Yamapi’s hand on his head, moving it around like he’s checking for something. Possibly a rattling.

“Well,” Yamapi says after a few beats. “I can think of worse things than being incredibly clean and productive when you black out.”

He reaches for the dish, ignoring the slap to his arm when Jin realizes what he’s doing. He grabs a fork from the (neatly organized) silverware drawer and digs right in, nodding as he chews and fixing Jin with an odd look after he swallows. “Ham?”

“I never buy ham,” Jin says blankly, then pulls open the crisper drawer with his food. A half package of ham looks back at him. “I must have… gone to the store.”

Stuffing his face with one hand, Yamapi reaches into Jin’s back pocket and pulls out his wallet. In it is a receipt for groceries – and cleaning supplies.

“That explains the vacuum,” Jin thinks out loud, pondering all of this for a few more seconds before shoving Yamapi over and digging into the fried rice.

It’s delicious.

*

It only takes one instance of waking up twisted in sticky sheets after a vivid dream of having a threesome with two foreign girls for Massu to take action.

“You want me to _what_?” Tegoshi asks incredulously. “Massu, it’s four in the morning.”

“Hypnotize me,” Massu repeats firmly, folding his arms and taking a stance that means business. “While the sun is down, because that’s when he comes out.”

Tegoshi cowers a little. “ _He_?”

“My other personality, I guess,” Massu says. “The lazy, alcoholic, promiscuous bastard.”

“Massu,” Tegoshi begins gently. “It’s not a personality if it’s not actively taking you over. It’s more like a… possession.”

“Hypnosis would find that too,” Massu tells him. “I don’t care what you have to do, just do it.”

Tegoshi gulps and reaches for his chained timepiece. Massu wonders if that’s on the official school supply list for psychology majors. “Sunrise is about an hour away. Now is as good of a time as any.”

Massu lays back on the lounge chair and closes his eyes. Tegoshi speaks some words, the soft tone of his voice breaking through Massu’s anxiety barriers and leaving him relaxed. His mind feels comfortably numb, and suddenly there’s a snap.

He opens his eyes to see Tegoshi staring at him, a notepad in his lap that’s over halfway filled with his scribbled writing.

“Well?” he asks sleepily.

Tegoshi clears his throat. “Do you know anyone named Akanishi Jin?”

His initial instinct is to say yes, of course, but his brain reminds him that no, he most certainly does not.

“Did you want to say yes?” Tegoshi presses gently. “Because that would make sense.”

“Yes,” Massu answers. “I know I’ve never heard the name before, but I also felt recognition.”

“That’s who occupies your mind at night,” Tegoshi explains. “I didn’t get much out of him other than his name and that he works nights at a factory. There’s the basis for your repetition nightmare.”

“The pornographic ones must be on his nights off,” Massu mumbles. “Who is he, anyway? Why is he in my head? Is he in the phone book? Let’s go see him. _Right now._ ”

“I can do better than that,” Tegoshi tells him, standing up and grabbing his arm. “Come with me.”

Massu wants to argue, but if following Tegoshi will get him answers, he’ll cooperate. The sun is just starting to break the horizon, but there are already students milling around Tegoshi’s university. He notices a sign with arrows pointing to the different departments, one of which points in the opposite direction for the psychology building.

“Tegoshi, how could a business major possibly help-” Massu starts, then falls silent at the sight before his eyes. Sitting on a bench, with a book in one hand and a strawberry sandwich in the other, is the man he keeps seeing in his dreams.

“Ah, I was right,” Tegoshi says smugly upon noticing the look on Massu’s face. “It really is a small world.”

“Is that Akanishi Jin?” Massu asks warily. He didn’t think that kind of person could be a student.

“No, that’s Yamashita Tomohisa,” Tegoshi tells him. “That’s who Akanishi-san told me was his best friend when you were under.”

“That’s… that’s him, all right,” Massu says slowly. He can hardly believe his eyes, or the way he feels propelled to run up to this complete stranger and ask him if he slept well.

Tegoshi smirks. “Wow, he really is hot.”

Massu closes his eyes and counts to ten. Thankfully, the rays of the rising sun find him through the buildings and trees, and the smile returns to his face.

*

“I’m freaking out, man,” Jin panics, looking from side to side as they walk down the street. “All of this weird shit is running through my mind – worries, paranoia, _fear_. I’ve never felt anything like it before.”

Next to him, Yamapi hides a smile. “Relax, you’re just nervous.”

“Nervous,” Jin repeats. The emotion is foreign to him. “What do I have to be nervous for? I’m just meeting some weird kid who supposedly lives in my head. It’s not like it’s a hot girl.”

When they round the corner, he sees a friendly-looking guy with chubby cheeks and arms big enough to bench press both of them. Next to him is a cute girl with wire-rimmed classes and horrible fashion sense.

Jin’s first instinct is to saunter up to the girl and introduce himself, suavely (so what if she’s that guy’s girlfriend?), but he’s halted by a brief flash in his mind and a dirty look from the male.

“My bad,” he says out loud, backing off before he remembers that it’s not normal to read minds.

Masuda Takahisa. Twenty years old. Lives at home with his parents and older sister (“Ah, so that was her,” Jin acknowledges). Doesn’t think he’s book smart enough for university, but is building up his strength and training to enter the police force. Spends most of his time with his best friend, Tegoshi Yuuya, who is a psychology major at Yamapi’s school. He is also a boy.

“Whoa,” Jin exclaims, nearly falling over from the force. “All of these thoughts just came racing through my mind at once. And you’re a _boy_?”

Now Tegoshi’s giving him a dirty look, and Yamapi just laughs. Massu, however, is staring at Jin like he’s a ghost, frozen into place with his eyes unnaturally big.

“Yamashita-senpai, sorry to trouble you like this,” Tegoshi says politely, and Jin shares Massu’s annoyance because clearly Yamapi’s convenience is not what’s important here.

“Get out of my head,” Jin says bluntly to Massu. When Yamapi elbows him in the side, he adds, “Please.”

“I could say the same to you,” Massu replies. “How do you live like that?”

“Me?” Jin squawks. “What about you? So anal retentive and perfect. I’d have an aneurysm from the stress if I were you.”

Both Tegoshi and Yamapi blink and exchange a look. “We should probably get you both checked out,” Yamapi says, and Tegoshi nods. “Make sure there’s no physical side effects of this… whatever it is.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jin agrees. He’s willing to bet that his blood pressure has gone up considerably.

“For now,” Yamapi goes on, “we should go get some drinks and figure this shit out.”

“He’s underage,” Massu and Jin say at the same time, pointing to Tegoshi, then gape at each other.

“This actually makes sense,” Tegoshi says, sounding surprised. “It’s daytime, so Massu’s personality is dominating both of their minds. It would be interesting to see what happens after dark.”

Jin thinks this is a bad idea, but after a second he realizes it’s Massu who thinks that. _Don’t be such a wiener_ , he directs to Massu in his head, and Massu’s eyes narrow in understanding.

_I have no alcohol tolerance_ , Massu’s voice rings in his ears, and Jin laughs.

“Very interesting,” Tegoshi amends, watching the pair of them converse silently. Yamapi just looks left out.

Then the sun goes down, and Jin’s nerves calm considerably.

*

If he were in his right mind, Massu wouldn’t like the look on Jin’s face. He also wouldn’t be on his third beer, decidedly ignoring Tegoshi’s ramblings about school and soccer and his dog, or spreading his legs for a probing foot.

In all actuality, if he were in his right mind, Massu wouldn’t even be here. Jin’s eyes are dark, the corners of his mouth turned up in a barely detectable smirk, his body slouched in the booth into which the four of them are crammed. Tegoshi and Yamapi had long since given up on them contributing to the conversation, writing them off as being in their own little world and “too good to speak verbally like the rest of us.” Ordinarily a comment like that would have made Massu feel guilty, but tonight is anything but ordinary.

He isn’t in his right mind, not at all. The alcohol had washed away the last of his apprehensions, which included most of his real personality. What’s left is all Jin, who apparently has only one thing on his mind while drunk – sex.

Jin didn’t need to hear his thoughts after he first implanted the idea into Massu’s head. Massu had nearly knocked over his glass in shock, slinking away and staring down at the table when Tegoshi appeared concerned. Honestly, he wasn’t surprised that Jin had gone there, an innocent question of whether their mental connection would increase their pleasure quickly turning into some kind of obscene slide-show of possibilities.

It’s a credit to how much of Jin’s influence was clouding Massu’s mind that his first reaction was to switch their positions. Jin had actually laughed out loud, covering it up with a cough and sinking down in his seat to get to business under the table. It wasn’t even like testing the waters because Massu knew it was coming, heard Jin’s mental process and actively did nothing to stop him.

Jin’s big toe rubs against the head of Massu’s erection through his pants, and Massu jumps right up from the table with some mumbled excuse about needing the bathroom. Instead of freaking out about it, though, Massu’s hoping that Jin will follow.

His heart beats wildly in his chest as he closes the door behind him, purposely leaving it unlocked, and grimaces at the state of the dingy bar bathroom. It’s probably a good thing that the clean, orderly part of him has retired for the evening, otherwise he may have been completely turned off, but if Massu has learned anything about Akanishi Jin in these last few weeks, it’s that _nothing_ turns him off.

Regardless, he doesn’t have much time to worry about it because Jin comes barrelling through the door so fast that Massu can barely get out of the way in time. If he hadn’t gotten a mental warning, he probably would have been smacked in the kidney with the door handle. Instead, he’s shoved up against the door, flattened between two different kinds of hard wood as a hot mouth descends on his and an eager tongue invades his mouth.

He hasn’t done this before. Even with a girl. He’d come close once, but his morals had won out. _His_ , not hers. And despite Tegoshi’s close friendship, that’s all they’ve ever been.

_Most of us lose it in the backseat of a car_ , Jin’s voice interrupts his thoughts, and even in his mind it sounds deep and sexy. _This is one step up._

Massu is inclined to disagree, but then he remembers that a car isn’t completely hidden and feels grateful for the small enclosed room with the lock. He reaches down to check it while Jin makes quick work of Massu’s belt, his hand shooting right down Massu’s pants as soon as there’s enough give. Massu’s own hand goes straight from the (set) lock to the bulge between Jin’s legs, grabbing it firmly and rubbing until Jin grunts in his mouth and squeezes him tighter.

_Didn’t you want to top? You know what you have to do._

And Massu does, instincts that are not his pushing to the surface as his hands move like they have a mind of their own. Technically they do, which leads Massu to an interesting conclusion. _This is borderline rape, you know_.

Jin laughs out loud, his chuckles dying on Massu’s tongue as he thumbs the head of Massu’s cock. _I’m not making you fuck me._

_Yes, you are_ , Massu argues, but his voice of reason is no match for his body of hormones as he harshly breaks their kiss, spins Jin around, and bends him over the sink. His hands know where to find the lube and a condom before they send Jin’s pants to the floor, expertly coating three fingers, and slipping one inside him.

Jin’s body quickly adjusts to him, permitting him to insert another finger, then a third. He seems to know right where to touch Jin to make him shudder involuntarily and let out a choked moan, and it immediately occurs to him that of _course_ he would know. Right now, he is being led by Jin. Jin’s in his mind, directing his moves. Essentially, Jin is fucking himself with Massu’s body.

_Your theories are hurting my brain. Don’t you ever stop thinking?_

In response, Massu latches his mouth to the back of Jin’s neck, and Jin’s back arches because he really likes that. He hears Jin’s silent begging and fingers him harder, using his teeth as he chuckles into the top of Jin’s spine. _Are you so lazy that you’ll just put thoughts into my head instead of voicing them out loud?_

_Yup. Unnecessary effort._

_We would never get along any other way. People like you drive me crazy_.

_People like you drive me crazy, too. I don’t have **one** thing out of place in my whole apartment_.

_I only wish that being forced to share my mind with you was beneficial to me somehow._

_You’re about to get laid, aren’t you?_

_By no decision of my own._

_Then you should just shut up and enjoy it._

Before Massu can retort, his free hand wraps around his own cock and his focus shifts. He’s vaguely aware of pulling his fingers from Jin, rolling the condom onto his length, and spreading around the leftover lube until his hips are rocking from neither Massu nor Jin’s instruction.

Jin’s mind is nothing but encouraging, so Massu grabs him by the hips and starts pushing in with no warning. He leans his forehead between Jin’s shoulder blades, feels the hiss escape his lungs, and keeps pushing until he feels balls against his own. _Oh, my god._

_Move!_

Massu’s not entirely sure if it’s an actual thought from Jin or just an impulsive reaction on his part – or the part of him that’s being controlled by Jin. He pulls back and thrusts back in, and the logic behind this no longer seems necessary to understand. No matter who’s in his head, it’s _his_ cock being squeezed by Jin’s tight body and _his_ senses that are heightened by Jin’s faint moans and the smell of his cologne.

_May as well enjoy it_ , and Massu doesn’t know which one of them is actively thinking anymore. He loops his arms around Jin’s shoulders, holding on tight as his breath quickens and his hips keep moving in accordance with what they both want. Suddenly he changes his angle and Jin’s next moan has depth, his own body pushing back to match Massu’s rhythm in completely sync.

Urgency flashes in Massu’s mind and he knows that Jin wants him to reach down and touch him, to get him off while he gets off inside him, but Massu doesn’t think either of them have enough control over his body to make that happen. Jin can control his own, though, and thus Massu’s hand is grabbed by another and wrapped around a thick, hard length that twitches when it makes contact.

“Oh yeah,” Jin breathes out loud, and Massu bites back a sarcastic comment about Jin having a voice after all in favor of fucking him harder, faster as his body tightens around him and Massu thinks that he’s about to feel both of their minds blow at once.

A long, continuous moan sounds from Jin, and Massu makes it until he feels wetness on his thumb before he practically explodes, coming so hard that he can’t feel anything for a few seconds. He’s numb and comfortable, just like when Tegoshi was hypnotizing him.

When he comes to, Jin’s in his face and appears concerned. At least as concerned as one can be with very narrow slits in his eyes and a satisfied smile. _There you are. I couldn’t reach you for awhile there._

Massu tries to move, discovering that he’s on his back on the floor and not getting much further. _It’s really creepy to hear your voice without your mouth moving. Help me up?_

Wordlessly (or thoughtlessly), Jin rolls onto his feet and pulls Massu up with him. _That looked intense. We’ll have to do it again during the day so that I can experience it too._

The clarity following orgasm means a larger presence of Massu in his own mind, but he’s too sated to do any more than smirk. _Good luck with that._

*

Thousands of tiny drummers are banging on Massu’s brain, right behind his eyes, on his temples, and at the base of his skull. He feels like he’s been hit by a few trucks, revived and killed again, his eyelids heavy with the weight of a few tons.

The only thing that got him out of bed was the realization that it wasn’t actually his.

“This sucks,” Jin groans from next to him, cradling his own head with both arms on the bar. “I even get your lightweight hangovers.”

“Shut up,” Massu says, in too much pain to even raise his voice. “Just shut up. I don’t want to hear your voice anymore.”

“Guys,” a sharp voice pierces the air, and they both moan in agony. “I know you feel like ass, but you probably want to be awake for this.”

Massu squints through his bangs and is flooded with recognition, even though he’s pretty sure he’s never met the short man behind the bar before. It’s sad how used he is to this surreal feeling.

_Nishikido Ryo_ , Jin’s voice introduces the bartender, and even in their minds he sounds miserable. _He’s a douche, but he’s my friend._

A steaming cup of dark liquid is set in front of Massu’s face, and he sips it gratefully before he remembers that he doesn’t ordinarily drink coffee. Right now, he really doesn’t care. “Thanks, Nishikido-san.”

Ryo gives him an odd look, then nods as he presumably figures it out. “I told you last night to call me Ryo, but you probably don’t remember that.”

“I don’t remember anything,” Massu admits, although his skin crawls with a very strong memory both he and Jin have. “As the sun goes down, so does my consciousness. Instead, I see things that _he_ does while I’m sleeping.”

“That’s because there’s only room for one of you at a time,” Tegoshi speaks up from Massu’s other side. Massu’s head naturally gravitates towards the familiar voice, even if they’re all technically familiar.

Except this one. “I never thought I would actually meet you guys.”

Both Jin and Massu look up at this stranger joining Ryo behind the bar, tall and thin with narrow eyes that sparkled in excitement. Massu knows immediately that Jin’s never seen him before either.

“Since Ryo-chan clearly has no manners, I’m Koyama Keiichiro,” the man introduces himself.

“They didn’t look up to meeting overly perky psychics,” Ryo mumbles defensively, drying a glass a little harder than is really necessary.

At the end of the bar, Yamapi raises an eyebrow at Ryo, who dutifully ignores him. Massu wonders what Yamapi’s implying, and it’s not until Jin laughs out loud at the thought that he figures it out.

“You’re a psychic?” Tegoshi asks skeptically.

“Ryo-chan exaggerates,” Koyama replies, glancing fondly towards the bartender. “My grandmother was a medium, and it’s said that the sixth sense is hereditary. Although I can’t even predict the weather.”

Massu smiles. He likes this guy. Next to him, the scowl drops from Jin’s face.

“With all due respect,” Tegoshi presses, “what do you or your family have to do with our friends?”

“Have you ever heard of prophecies?” Koyama asks. “Legend has it that once or twice in their lives, mediums will make a prediction that doesn’t apply to any specific person. Or rather, one – or two – that aren’t born yet or have come of age.”

“Like in Harry Potter?” Yamapi asks.

Koyama cringes. “Yes, like in Harry Potter.”

“Twenty,” Tegoshi mumbles. “Massu just turned twenty a few weeks ago.”

Massu grunts his agreement. “On July fourth,” he adds.

“Huh,” Jin says. “My birthday is July fourth, too. But I’m twenty-two now.”

“That…” Koyama trails off, his face lighting up like it’s his own birthday. “Are you polar opposites of each other?”

“And then some,” Jin scoffs. “I don’t think we could be more different if we tried.”

“‘Fireworks Yin and Yang will come to share thinking space’,” Koyama recites, looking pleased. “That was my grandmother’s one prophecy. She told my sister and I about it when we were young, and we’ve always wondered what it meant.”

“Is there any kind of time limit?” Tegoshi asks, and Massu’s eyes widen at the concept of this lasting _forever_.

Koyama’s face falls upon realizing that everyone is not as excited about this as he is. “I don’t think so. Prophecies are usually just fulfilled.”

“Fuck my life,” Jin groans, and Massu silently agrees.

“Maybe you two can work something out,” Koyama says hopefully. “Just like any kind of relationship. Ryo-chan and I make compromises all the time.”

Ryo suddenly busies himself with the dishes.

Massu forces a smile and tries to find the bright side. When he fails, it’s Jin who sighs in defeat.

“I don’t know what you’re whining about,” Yamapi says to Jin. “Masuda-kun has been an _improvement_ on your life.”

“It’s him,” Jin tells him, thumbing towards Massu. “He’s frustrated about it right now. I’m probably not going to remember this later.”

_Sorry about last night_ , his voice continues privately to Massu. _I know you’re angry with me_.

Visions of sex in the dirty bar bathroom flood to the forefront of Massu’s mind, and this time he can’t blame it on Jin. Anger is the furthest thing from his mind, and Jin realizes this at the same time he does.

“I think I can live with it,” Massu says out loud, surprising everyone at the bar. “Just, um, take my dreams into consideration when you… plan your evening activities. Please.”

“Done,” Jin says. “Feel free to unleash your OCD whenever you like. I think my mother loves you more than she loves me.”

“But not as much as she loves me,” Yamapi interjects.

“If I were me right now, I would hit you for that,” Jin mutters. “You should thank Masuda-kun for there not being a bruise on your arm. Or your face.”

“If you’re going to be in my head, you can call me Massu,” Massu says with a hopeful smile. Maybe this will be okay after all.

Jin smiles too. He looks really nice when he smiles, Massu thinks, and freezes when Jin looks embarrassed at the thought. “Okay, Massu,” is all he says.

_And if you’re going to seduce me, I’d like to remember it_ , Massu adds inwardly.

His own fear is reflected in Jin’s eyes, but the voice in his head is confident. _See you at dusk._


End file.
